It's party time!
by Khajiit Warrior
Summary: Your typical Truth or Dare fic... with some twists and turns. *grins* R+R please!


AN: Well, this is something I thought of at school. Your typical Serena/Darien Truth or Dare fic. but of course with a few twists and turns. -grins- Hope you like it!  
  
It was an ordinary day as Serena and her friends were studying for an upcoming math test.  
  
"Guys..." she whined, "I don't want to study now!"  
  
"Serena, you are aware that you have gotten three F's in a row on your latest math tests?" said Amy as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah", hissed Rei, "Wouldn't want to get in trouble again, hmm?"  
  
"Maybe Serena's right, we should go out and do something, OH I know." began Mina.  
  
"A PARTY!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
"Lets invite Darien, too." Sneered Mina.  
  
Serena glared as Rei got up, picked up the phone, and dialed Darien's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hi Rei!"  
  
"We're all hanging out tonight and having a party, you want to come on over?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, see ya!"  
  
Later on that day.  
  
Darien knocked on the door and there was Serena.  
  
"Hey there, Meatball head." He said grinning.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She growled.  
  
Just then Mina came over and saw Darien.  
  
"Hey Dare, come on in!"  
  
They all sat in the TV room on the floor in a circle.  
  
"Well, well. how about some Truth or Dare?" Said Rei eyeing Serena especially.  
  
Serena and Darien both groaned and shifted uneasily.  
  
Rei turned to her, "Ok Serena, truth or dare?"  
  
"D-dare." She managed to squeak out.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Darien."  
  
-Anime Fall-  
  
"WHAT!" She shrieked.  
  
This was what Serena was dreading, she couldn't go through with it. GOSH! Why did I ever let Mina come up with this stupid idea?  
  
She glared at Darien, even though he had done nothing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rei, Mina, Amy and Lita howled in laughter, they knew she would never do the dare.  
  
"I have an idea." began Mina slyly, "How 'bout you two have a staring contest, first one who blinks gets asked Truth or dare and HAS to do whatever we say.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Serena walked over to Darien and sat in front of him.  
  
"And. begin!" said Rei.  
  
Darien and Serena eyed each other for a minute straight, still both of them not making any attempt to give up. Come on. she thought, don't let his cuteness get to you.  
  
CUTENESS? Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Darien flashed her a grin that would make any girls heart melt and.  
  
Suddenly it seemed like it wasn't a starting contest anymore, both of them seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. They weren't aware of their friends around them.  
  
Slowly their faces came closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
Closer.  
  
A squeal of excitement came from Mina and their heads jerked away in complete embarrassment.  
  
Ugh! I wanted to kiss her. my little meatball head. Wait a sec, MY meatball head? Where did that come from?  
  
All the girls exchanged glances and grinned ear to ear.  
  
"Serena and Darien 'sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang.  
  
"Like, oh my gosh, you two are totally in looove!" said Mina.  
  
Serena and Darien blushed furiously at this and turned away from each other.  
  
"Yeah, like I would like someone who calls me MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"Who would like a clutzy girl like you?"  
  
"Well you know what? I'm leaving! I've got better things to do! She yelled angrily.  
  
She made her way to the door until Darien stopped her.  
  
"Look Serena, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" He said softly.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Suddenly Mina appeared behind them, "Ok until you too make up, neither of you are going to leave."  
  
She gave them a shove into a room and locked the door. Oh no.  
  
"MINAAAAAA! LET ME OUT NOOOWWW!" yelled Serena.  
  
Darien laughed, "Jeez calm down Serena, she'll eventually let us out."  
  
Serena sighed and sat on the floor, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger.  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on Darien's face.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Oh, I know just how to get that beautiful smile back on your face." he said slyly.  
  
She backed closer in the wall, letting out a light giggle. "Darien, you're scaring me." she said trying to sound like she was afraid.  
  
He began to tickle her mercilessly as she howled out in giggles and laughs. She rolled onto her back and laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"S-STOP HAHA I'MREALLY TICKLISH!"  
  
She tried to squirm away but resistance was futile. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pressed her lips against his. Oh my GOSH, why did I just do this.  
  
Darien was shocked to say the least, so much that he almost jerked back in reflex but didn't. But now. my meatball head, Serena, was kissing ME?  
  
To Serena's surprise Darien began to kiss her back. She trembled slightly from intense nervousness of the situation.  
  
His hand wandered up her back and into her hair. She felt him running his hand through her hair. Serena moaned softly.  
  
Just then Lita, Mina, Amy and Rei walked into the room.  
  
Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
They practically leaped five feet in the air when they heard them.  
  
"I..I..I.I" Serena and Darien stuttered turning a very dark shade of red.  
  
"I leave them in a room for 10 minutes and they are already making out!" yelled Mina, bursting out into laughter.  
  
"Well. LET'S GOTO A MOVIE NOW!" exclaimed Rei excitedly  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
AN: I know it's nothing great but id still like it if you would review! ( If I get enough maybe ill continue, 


End file.
